Christmas surprise
by HyruleHearts1123
Summary: My first attempt at angst! Sora, Vani, and Amber have had a bad Christmas, but was it bad enough to ruin it forever?


**Amber: What the fudge.**

**What? I was in the mood!**

**Amber: I thought I was in you're Zelda story?**

**Yeah, but since you're me, I'm gonna put you in a lot of stuff.**

**Amber: Whatever.**

**Sora: zeldafan4ever owns nothing but my sister, and the plot. The rest belongs to Disney and Square Enix.**

**On to le story!**

At the begining, I was a grown up. I had long since stopped believing in Santa, after my brothers and I stayed up all night to catch santa, (Actually, we set up a camcorder that was hidden in the branches of the Christmas tree.) only to find our parents placing the presents. Their accusations were useless, we had the proof. Sora, Vanitus, and I, never believed in Santa again.

After waking in Twilight Town, Sora and I looked with sadness at all the children that believed the old man would bring them presents. One of the teenagers, Hayner, said he caught proof that Santa was real. He showed Sora and I the film, and all I could see was his father, dressed up as the man. however, Sora started to show the childish belief before too long. "Come on Amber!" He would insist, "He might be real after all! And, if he is, then you'll be sad on Christmas!"

"Realy!? After you saw what they did! How could you believe in him! I tried to believe! But you think that after asking in secret year after year for Vani to get better, only for him to be kidnapped on Christmas I could believe?!" I shouted one day, as we watched the people of Radiant Garden place the Christmas decorations in their houses. After saying that however, I broke down crying into the arms of the only family I had left.

After exploring a few more worlds, Sora not bringing Santa up for a while after that, we came across Halloween Town once more. I was happy, for I enjoyed Halloween much more then Christmas any day of the year. My attitude changed however, when I found out about Christmas Town. Sora got excited, while I felt a fimilliar hatred creep into my heart, as it had every year arround this time.

After walking arround the town for a few minutes, we came across a large factory that strangely smelt like gingerbread. As we walked in, my hatred was instantly replaced by shock and disbelief. There, in an old chair sat the old man himself, and he was looking over a list. "Let's see, Sora Hikaru, a disbeliever until a few weeks ago, Nice List. Amber Hikaru, a disbeliever until mere moments ago." He said, as he looked up from his list, and looked at me, my face showing signs of past hatred and sorrow. "Sent me letters year after year, asking for her brother to come back, a wish, that no matter what I can do, I could not grant. You also harbored hatred towards me because I could not help your brother, yet, two years ago, a year after you're brother was kidnapped, you sent a final letter to me, asking for Sora's happiness. I see I could make that final wish come true." He said, with a twinkle in his eye.

Later, after we defeated Xemnas, Kairi told us it was Christmas Eve. Sora and I looked at each other, then bolted back to our house. We found it empty, as we expected, but there was a ham on the table, And a tree in the living room! Under the tree, there was not but a note. _Amber, Sora, I could not bring you gifts this year, but I found something special. Look in you're room after the clock strikes midnight. Santa._

Excited, Sora and I looked at the clock on the wall, and found to our delight that it was twelve thirty-three! We raced down the hall of our house, and after what seemed like an eternity, we reached the door, Kairi and Riku folowing us. "On three." I said, as Sora and I reached for the doorknob, both of our hands covering the brass. "One." He started, "Two." I continued, as all four of us smiled, prepared for seemingly anything. "THREE!" We all shouted as we threw the door open.

When we looked inside, Sora and I's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Oh my god! Vani!" I yelled as I saw the final member of our little family in our room, reading a book. After getting over the shock, (Which only lasted a second.) Sora and I ran and tackled our brother into a hug so big, that it knocked all of us onto the floor, but we didn't care. The final member of our family returned home.

While I may have been an adult at the begining, I was a child at the ending.

**Amber: OMIGOD! So much fuzzies!**

**Vanitus: You suck at spelling my name fan.**

**Sora: At least she tried!**

**Thanks Sora.**

**Sora: Any time. I love how you used past tense for this! It made me think it happened in the past!**

**Yeah! I love writing in past tense!**

**Kairi: Review. It'll allow there to be more chapters every year!**

**Flames will be used to roast marshmallows!**


End file.
